narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Very Bored Ninjas
It had been a couple of days since the initial formation of Team Yoko, and they had spent a fair portion of it together. While the team wasn't exactly a well oiled machine, it had been deemed familiarized enough to take on their first mission. Today, the three genin of Team Yoko had been called together once again. They had work to do. It would be a D-rank mission, barely a test of skills for any competent ninja. But it was the first work assigned to any group of genin, even one as unusual as theirs. It was a rainy day in the Mist, the heavens drizzling down like they so often do. The mist that gave the village it name hung around the ground like a white blanket warming the earth, although it was a cold mist, soaking those walking through its swirling depths to the bone. The Very First Mission Hmm. Yoko was impressed they had gotten this far. She glanced around, and all of her team had selected appropriate hiding spots. It was time to snag the target, and retrieve it. She herself had taken herself up in a tree, to spy on the stray. The dog seemed to be wandering without a purpose, lost within the forest. It hadn't eaten in awhile, and it would soon need to if it was to survive, especially in this cold rain. This was they had to get it back home, to Kiri's shelter. Quickly. Pressed against a tree, Nikari decided to climb further, carefully picking his way up into the lower branches. With the persistent drizzle and mist, Nikari was effectively concealed from the wandering dog. However, this produced a counter-effect, as he couldn't really see the dog. Carefully summoning the least amount of chakra possible, he awakened his sensing abilities, using them to carefully perceive his teammates around him, as well as their chakra signatures. Since becoming a team, he always noticed that Rokun's chakra had a sinister edge to it. He shivered, before focusing his attention back on the dog. "Weird," he thought, "I guess I can't pick up animals using my sensing abilities,". Depressed by this thought and the rain, Nikari settled into the tree, waiting for a teammate to make the first move on capturing the dog. It was raining outside, and it made their job all the more difficult. Gatou's sense of smell was barely able to track the dog, and his hearing wasn't in much better shape. But this thing REALLY needed a bath, leaving him able to at least tell which direction it was. However he was moving slower than usual today. His female teammate, Rokun, had talked him into letting her ride him around like he was at a dog and pony show. Normally he didn't give rides to people, but she asked nicely. ...If you call holding a blade at my throat nicely... he thought. But what was done was done, and she was currently straddling the spine of his dire wolf form, that bloody smell still persisting on her. He still wasn't quite certain what it was, but from the closeness between the two, he could certainly tell it wasn't to cover the smell of her drawing ero-comics. There was no smell of that sort on her. Rokun kept her eyes on the dog, eyes sharp and peering towards the canine. Her hands holding lightly onto the fur of her shapeshifting comrade's back. In her mind, the scenario played out in several ways, trying to take the D-rank mission as realistically as possible. The value of the mission was at an all time low, but the principles of it could be broken down and learned from if desired. Capture and return, recon, all of it came into play. Sniffing the air, trying to be as keen as her comrade, she lowered her ear into her partner's ear, barely audible. "You smell like wet dog..." knowing it was obvious, but felt the need to let him know. Because honestly... he really reeked thanks to all the rain. Slowly, she raised her leg farther up the side of Gatou, lowering one hand to grab some of her taut wire, body tense, showing she was ready to make a move. Yoko looked at her unique assortment of genin. This, is what they call my team, for some reason. She thought. Well what can I do? She looked around at each of their positions, while reaffirming the dogs position. She got out her small radio and, whispered, "Is this thing on? If it is, pay attention," she said sharply. "You move when I say so. And I'll move you in this order. Gatou, Nikari, then Rokun. Understood?" "Got it," Nikari responded before settling in further. He blinked twice, staring at blade girl riding his teammate like a miniature pony. "I guess they decided to but everyone's abilities to use," he thought, before catching some of the rain in his mouth. It was fresh and cold, not unlike the mountain springs that he visited on occasion before enrolling in the academy. At hearing his teammates words, Gatou flicked his ears in annoyance. "You don't say?" he growled at a whispering level. He could then feel her moving around on top of him, straddling his back up a little higher than she was. She pulled something out of her pouches on her legs, though Gatou couldn't see what it was. Upon hearing their sensei over the radio that was currently attached by his ear, he simply gave a soft grunt in confirmation as he lowered his stance to signify his readiness to move while being careful to not upset the balance of the knife-happy girl on top of him. Breathing deeply, Rokun spoke softly, drawing out more of the wire and keeping it tautly wound in her hand. "I am ready when you are Gatou..." eyes unflinching, locked on the dog that was mulling around not too far off of their position. Her breathe becoming as silent as she could control it, as gentle as the breeze that rustled the trees. So, Yoko thought. They are ready. Time to start. "Nikari you move first. Use your starch syrup to limit the dog's movement. Then Gatou and Rokun can go about actually containing and capturing it. Now, move!" "On it," Nikari thought, making the handseals for his technique, before releasing a few meters worth of starchy water around the dog. The starchy material was further aided by the continuing rain, allowing the surface to spread and thicken around the dog. "You're up Wolf and Blade Girl," Nikari said, before scaling down the tree.